


Look Here

by peppermintjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety Attacks, Dry Humping, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, like very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-04-24 14:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermintjong/pseuds/peppermintjong
Summary: Sweet, shy Jongin gets partnered with his crush Park Chanyeol in their physical education class, and he's swept into Chanyeol's blinding light before he knows it.(And maybe, Chanyeol feels the exact same way.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fic I'm posting on ao3!  
> I've had a love/hate relationship with this fic- I started it a million years ago and after a looong break I'm being told I have to finish it, so I'm hoping posting this baby up in chapters will force me to finish the few scenes I haven't fleshed out yet.
> 
> Anyways, I'd like to say now that the age of consent in Australia is 16 and that I've marked this fic as it has explicit scenes but no actual sex, so. Yeah. I thought it better to err on the side of caution.  
> Alright, well! I hope y'all enjoy x

Jongin can't stop his leg from jiggling, biting his nails in nervous habit. He knows he has nothing to worry about really, it's just physical education and he's good at physical activity, it's what his evil teacher is explaining that has him on edge.

"I'm gonna pair you up for the rest of the term, so I'm sorry but you'll be stuck with your partner for each class," he says. He smiles as he looks at his clipboard, running his finger down the list of names.

"It's okay," Joonmyun whispers to Jongin, leaning in and giving him a small pat on the back.

For all that Joonmyun lacks in muscle definition and hand-eye coordination, he makes up for in endless support and sharp wit. He also happens to be Jongin's best friend (and the most flexible person in their grade when it comes to yoga and gymnastics- he likes to show it off far too much).

"I know, we'll be paired up anyway so it won't matter," Jongin says, smiling back when the other shines his pearly whites at him.

"Alright. To change it up a bit I'm gonna place you in random pairs so you can get to know your classmates better," the teacher shouts at the class and Jongin's mouth drops to the floor.

He can feel his heart beating faster and he wills it to slow to a normal pace.  _It's okay_ , he reminds himself.  _You can do this Jongin._

"First pair! Joonmyun and..." the teacher drags his finger down the list again and Jongin prays to every entity that he'll be the other half of the pair. "Kyungsoo."

 Jongin stares helplessly as his friend flashes his mega-watt smile at his new partner and effectively throws Kyungsoo off. Their teacher continues joining partners as the kids that are left dwindle to fewer numbers, and Jongin's contemplating faking an illness to get out of physical education for the rest of the term, or even the year -

"Jongin? Kim Jongin?" the teacher calls out jarringly loud and he startles at his name, scurrying forward and waiting for his partner to be called out. "And...Chanyeol."

 

He can feel his eyes bulging out of his skull, in fact he's pretty sure his mouth is open as well but he can't help it. Chanyeol half-jogs over to him, a bright smile on his face as the afternoon light bathes him in a warm glow. His hair flops onto his forehead and he shakes his head to right it.

"Hey Jongin! Long time no see," Chanyeol says easily, bumping their shoulders like they're best friends. Jongin's too star-struck to move away from the physical contact. "How are you?"

"I'm okay," he mumbles shyly, fixing his bangs to give his hands something to do. God, why does Chanyeol look so nice in this light?

"That's good," Chanyeol smiles down at him, tilting his head slightly.

Jongin smiles back and manages out an, "And you?"

"Oh god, art theory is kicking my ass," Chanyeol groans. "I just don't get analytical essays."

"Oh they're easy," Jongin blurts, his face heating up when Chanyeol stares at him for a beat too long. "I like art theory."

"Well maybe you could help me with mine then?" he asks earnestly. Jongin finds himself nodding before he can stop himself. "Awesome! We'll figure out a time to study later, yeah?"

Their teacher blows his whistle to shut off all talk and Jongin is incredibly glad because he's pretty sure he would've agreed to anything with Chanyeol smiling at him like that.

"Okay! Time for some drills."

-

Jongin feels flushed and sweaty and yet strangely accomplished- only three or four pairs finished the laps around the field, let alone raced each other. It was easy to fall into his competitiveness when Chanyeol teased that Jongin wouldn't even know how to run in a straight line, and Jongin focused his mind on beating  _at least_  Chanyeol. It took some work though when all he wanted to do was hang back and watch the graceful way Chanyeol runs (see: watch his ass) but when Chanyeol had smirked with a quiet " _see you at the finish line_ " whispered between them Jongin took it as a challenge. Watching Chanyeol approach as he waited next to the teacher made Jongin grin in elation, even when Chanyeol narrows his eyes at him.

"You're really good," Chanyeol puffs out, hands on his head to open his lungs up. "Like seriously good. Why haven't you tried for track or anything?"

Jongin shrugs, squeezing a bit of water into his palm to splash onto his hot face. "Not really interested in it."

"But you're amazing!" Chanyeol says as he swoops in and snatches the bottle from Jongin's hands. "You could beat all of them- well, nearly all. I mean you can't beat me, of course."

He's not sure where this confidence is coming from- maybe it's leftover adrenaline he hasn't worked off- but Jongin laughs exaggeratedly. "Really? And who was it that won just before?"

 

Chanyeol half-smiles, eyes trained on Jongin's face as if he's studying him and just like that Jongin feels too exposed; he crosses one arm over his chest and looks at his feet, feeling his face heat up from something other than exertion.

"Hey," Chanyeol says and it's softer, less playful but still warm. "So are you free on the weekend at all? I was hoping we could organise a study session."

Jongin bites his lip, glancing up at Chanyeol's hopeful face before training his gaze back to the ground as he scuffs his old sneakers in the dirt. "Um..."

"I'll bring snacks!" Chanyeol pipes in, as if that's what will convince him. "And my most hardworking attitude."

Jongin smiles, nodding as his answer and he can't even keep eye contact when Chanyeol whoops. He feels a little dizzy and his heart is thumping really loudly in his ears, even more so when Chanyeol races back from his bag and scribbles down his number on Jongin's forearm and tells Jongin to text him so they can organise a time that suits both of them.

"Jongin?" Joonmyun touches the inside of Jongin's wrist and he flinches, still watching Chanyeol as he waves at him. "Hey, did everything go okay?"

"I -" he pauses, feeling his cheeks heat up. "We're going to study together on the weekend."

"Jongin, that's great!" Joonmyun's bright smile fades at the withering look on the other's face. "It's not great? Why?"

"Because I like him!" he hisses out, looking around to make sure there's no one near enough to eavesdrop. "What if he realises I'm boring or I study too much or -"

"Think too much," Joonmyun cuts in, rolling his eyes. "Jongin you're stressing over nothing. It's just studying."

Jongin nods but he doesn't look convinced and Joonmyun sighs, dragging him to the cafeteria to hopefully distract him with some food.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it was too hard to cut off the chapter at 1k soooo here's an extra 1k on top of it ahahaha  
> I struggled with this part a lot but I've dwelled and revised it so often I'm sick of reading it lmao anyways, hope you enjoy!

Jongin has cleaned his room about three times this morning, stacking and organising everything so that there was enough room for them to study at his desk and also hide all of his games he had played last night because he couldn't sleep.

He's thinking of what to talk about, if he and Chanyeol are even going to talk or if they're just going to dive into studying, when the sound of the doorbell carries up to his room and he freezes up, nerves keeping him rooted to his spot on his bed.

"Jongin!" his mother calls. "It's for you!"

 

Jongin pushes a few stray hairs back out of his face and wishes he had thought of drying his hair before Chanyeol got here, but it's too late now because he's already downstairs and Chanyeol's gonna think he's -

"Hey Jongin!" Chanyeol calls out and Jongin stops dead in his tracks, forgetting the other was actually here.

"H-hi, Chanyeol," he says, waving shyly as his mother gives him a knowing glance before walking away. "My room's up this way."

He motions for Chanyeol to follow him upstairs but only gets to the second step before he hears a sharp gasp behind him.

"Is that you?" Chanyeol breathes out and Jongin's stomach swirls with dread when he turns back to see Chanyeol staring at a bunch of baby photos of him.

"Oh my god," Jongin pushes between Chanyeol and the wall of embarrassment, arms out to try and cover them up. "No, let's not look at these."

"But they're so cute! I like that one," Chanyeol points at one beside Jongin's head and he glances back at the offending picture, colouring instantly when he recognises it- there's dirt smeared all over his hands and around his smiling mouth.

"Oh my god," he repeats again and Chanyeol laughs, stepping back.

"You smell really good by the way," the other says offhandedly and Jongin jolts at the compliment- was that a compliment? He's not sure. He's just knows his face feels even hotter and he tries to cover it up as he shuffles away, mumbling for Chanyeol to follow him.

He climbs the stairs two at a time, turning around at the top landing to wait but Chanyeol's right behind him and he looks up just before he barrels into Jongin.

"I'm so sorry!" he grunts, trying to avoid elbowing Jongin underneath him who is frozen and wide-eyed.

 

Jongin can't move; mostly because Chanyeol is still on top of him but also because Chanyeol _is on top of him. His crush is literally crushing him._ He smells nice though, a hint of shampoo and soap as he wriggles around to get up. He ends up elbowing Jongin three times before he manages to stand up, hauling a wheezing Jongin up with him.

"Are you okay?" Chanyeol asks and Jongin just gives him a thumbs up, far too embarrassed as he stalks into his room, Chanyeol on his heels. "Whoa your room is huge!"

"Is it?" Jongin looks around at the familiar walls.

"No this is like twice the size of my room," Chanyeol whistles under his breath. "Your parents must be loaded."

"They do alright," Jongin shrugs, sitting on his bed and gesturing for Chanyeol to take his desk chair as he pulls out his art theory book and places it on his lap. "Okay, well I've never really done this so...is there something in particular you wanted me to show you?"

Chanyeol gives him a scared look, bringing his shoulders up. "Uhh..."

"Okay, well who are you studying?" Jongin asks and Chanyeol looks out of the window, clearing his throat softly. "You haven't picked anyone yet?"

"I'm really lazy okay?" Chanyeol grins but it's offset by the nervous look in his eyes.

"Well that's okay," Jongin says. "We'll just start with that and then we'll outline your essay."

 

Chanyeol throws his phone down on Jongin's bed, lying on his back as he huffs. "I still don't understand the topic."

"You've been researching fun facts about Caravaggio for about twenty minutes," Jongin says absently, scribbling notes down in Chanyeol's book. "You've told me about how he modelled a prostitute for the Virgin Mary like three times now."

"But it's just funny? Like why would you do that, especially when it's commissioned for a church?"

"I know. But you're supposed to be researching his techniques," Jongin says, looking up from his notes pointedly before returning to writing. "His style, how he became a highly sought-after artist."

"I know, I'm sorry," Chanyeol groans, running his hands down his face. "It's just- we've been at this for two hours. Don't you want to have a break?"

Jongin stops to look at the time, eyes wide. "Has it really been two hours?"

"Yeah," Chanyeol laughs at the blush spreading along Jongin's cheeks.

"Sorry, I didn't realise," Jongin mumbles, pushing his bangs out of his eyes. "I lose track of time easily."

"It's okay, don't apologise," Chanyeol says. "So, do you have any movies here or is it all just textbooks?"

"I don't study my whole life," he grumps, pointing out the shelves stacked with dvds underneath his tv. "Those are my favourites. I keep the rest in the living room downstairs."

"Oh! Let's watch this one!" Chanyeol says, plucking one out and turning Jongin's television on like he's been around for ages.

 

Jongin loves Iron Man. He loves Tony Stark and how he's portrayed in the movie, but today it's hard to focus on the movie- Chanyeol's managed to wiggle his way into Jongin's personal space, resting his head on Jongin's legs. They're starting to cramp up but he doesn't want to make Chanyeol move, so he deals with the pain shooting up his thigh in favour of keeping the other close. Jongin really wants to brush the hair out of Chanyeol's eyes but he's sure that's a dead giveaway of his crush.

But his hair looks so soft and he starts to reach out -

"Is this uncomfortable?" Chanyeol asks, shifting around to look at Jongin.

"N-no, it's fine," he manages out, heating up as the other keeps staring at him. "What?"

"You look really nice," he says and Jongin's leg twitches. "What's your favourite band?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Do you have a favourite band?" Chanyeol asks, twisting his whole body around to face Jongin properly. "Mine's Daft Punk."

"I've never heard their music," Jongin admits sheepishly and Chanyeol's jaw drops comically.

"I'll have to make you listen to them sometime then," he declares. "But who do you listen to?"

"I don't listen to much really...mainly the pieces I choreograph to," Jongin shifts uncomfortably, looking away from Chanyeol's eager eyes. "You know, like Chopin or Tchaikovsky."

"You dance?" Chanyeol asks excitedly, sitting up. "Can you show me some?"

"Maybe, sometime?" he says, smiling when Chanyeol grins at him.

"Okay, I'll hold you to that."

"Okay," Jongin says softly, his heart pounding as Chanyeol just stares up at him with a lazy smile on his face and his hand is reaching up for Jongin's face and what is he doing, oh my god -

Chanyeol's phone starts blaring and both of them startle, Chanyeol sitting up and fishing the device out of his pocket. "Shit. Give me a sec yeah?" he asks as Jongin nods and motions for him to pick up.

"Hey, what's up?" Chanyeol says as soon as the phone is up to his ear. "Wait, hang on-" he covers the mouthpiece with a hand as he looks back at Jongin, "-can I just step out for a minute?"

"Yeah sure. There's a spare room three doors down on the left."

"Thanks," Chanyeol mouths as he moves out of Jongin's room.

 

Jongin writes a few more notes before sliding them into Chanyeol's notebook and replacing it to where Chanyeol left it. He opens his phone gets through about six puppy photos on instagram when Chanyeol walks back in, running a hand through his hair.

"My sister's here to pick me up," he says and Jongin tries to not look too disappointed. "She said I had to call when I wanted to be picked up but _she_ has plans now so I have to go."

"That's okay," Jongin says, smiling as he grabs Chanyeol's books and offers them to him.

"We didn't even get to finish Iron Man," he laments, and Jongin laughs softly.

Jongin leads the way downstairs, only pausing at the wall of baby photos so Chanyeol doesn't see them again, and watches in horror as his mother comes barrelling out of the kitchen asking where they're going. Chanyeol smiles and explains that he has to go and breezes through his mother's grilling, bowing even as Jongin drags him out the front door.

"I'm so sorry," Jongin manages out as Chanyeol slips his feet into his shoes.

"It's fine, your mum is really sweet," he smiles and Jongin can't catch his breath. "I had a fun time today though! Maybe we could finish Iron Man some other time? And do some studying in between?"

 

Chanyeol grins, light catching on the unruly hairs that sit up on his head, books held by his side as he bounces on the balls of his feet. Jongin can't help but stare at Chanyeol and take in his lopsided smile and smooth skin, how his eyes crinkle up and that he looks ridiculously nice in a sweater. Jongin can feel his face heat up when Chanyeol cocks his head to the side, still waiting for an answer, but Jongin can't remember what he asked if he's perfectly honest. A horn honking has Jongin jumping, leaning over to see a girl in large shades tapping her wrist.

"Okay, well...hopefully you say yes," Chanyeol throws over his shoulder, glancing back every couple of steps.

"I-I'll text you tonight!" Jongin calls out just as Chanyeol's about to slip into his sister's car and he pauses, a half-smirk blooming that makes Jongin's stomach flip, before getting in the car and waving as his sister speeds off.

 

The moment Chanyeol is out of sight Jongin sprints back inside and snatches his phone up, holding down the number two to speed-dial his best friend.

"Jongin, I didn't expect you to call so early," Joonmyun answers instead of a simple hello. "I imagined you would have been _studying_."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Jongin asks, falling back onto his bed.

"Well I thought you'd be studying various parts of Chanyeol by now...with your mouth," Joonmyun says and Jongin blanches.

"You're disgusting!"

"Did you get your hand down his pants at least?"

"I can't believe I even called you," Jongin groans and Joonmyun laughs on the other end.

"Alright, you can tell me the gross details when you're ready," he sing-songs and Jongin frowns at his ceiling.

"We just studied!" he says, throwing his free hand in the air and getting another laugh in response.

" _Sure_ you did."

"We watched a movie as well -" he's interrupted by Joonmyun's loud cackling, "- but we didn't do anything! It was only a break from studying."

"Did he ask you to study again?" Joonmyun asks when he's finally sobered up. Jongin wriggles up further on his bed until his head is on a pillow.

"Yeah," he says, biting his lip to stop the smile threatening to take over his face.

"Jongin, that's great," Joonmyun says and Jongin can't help but grin as the other asks, "When are you studying again?"

"I don't know, I have to text him about it," Jongin admits.

"WHY ARE YOU TALKING TO ME THEN!" Joonmyun screeches and Jongin makes a face as he moves his phone from his ear. "YOU SHOULD BE CHATTING UP YOUR FUTURE BOYFRIEND."

"Alright Joonmyun," Jongin says, rolling his eyes. "Jesus you don't need to shout at me."

"Tell him to come over tomorrow!" Joonmyun practically squeals.

"He won't want to see me again so soon." Jongin frowns as he plays with the hem of his shirt. "Plus I don't think I can handle seeing him again at my house for another ten years."

The other coos on the other end of the line and Jongin's face heats up. "You're too cute. I'm sure he'd love to have you come over to his though."

"No way -"

"Just hear me out -"

"No fucking way Joonmyun -"

"Language!"

"Sorry mum, I'll watch it." Jongin rolls his eyes, scoffing under his breath when he hears Joonmyun blowing a raspberry through the phone.

"Look I'll message Baekhyun and I'll see if Chanyeol wants to hang out all together okay?" Joonmyun is persistent when he wants to be. Jongin sighs again.

"I don't think they'll want to," he murmurs, stomach flipping unpleasantly at the thought of going but also at the thought of Chanyeol saying no; it's exhausting.

Joonmyun just hums as the sound of his fingers tapping against his screen filters through to Jongin. "I'm amazing at convincing people to do stuff they don't like," the other murmurs absently and Jongin snorts.

"Yeah I know. Have to deal with it firsthand."

"See?" Joonmyun shouts out. "I'm the best."

"What?"

"We have a date with Chanyeol and Baekhyun," he says smugly and Jongin chokes.

"It is not a date," he says and the elder sighs dramatically.

"We are going on a group date to hang out together okay? I said we'd go to the park -"

"But it's freezing Joonmyun!"

"- at around eight-thirty -"

"Oh my god."

"-so you can't back out now," Joonmyun finishes, and Jongin can _hear_ the smile in his voice.

Jongin groans, flailing wildly to emphasise his displeasure before settling back into his pillows with a long-suffering sigh. "Why are we even friends?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m thinking of posting up weekly (maybe more if I have the time! but definitely every week) so every Wednesday I’ll be putting up a new chapter! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter is a little over 2k so ahaaaaa enjoy?  
> I'd also like to thank everyone who has commented or left kudos, I really appreciate it! I'm genuinely surprised even one person has looked lmao x

Jongin watches as the fountain sputters to life, churning the once still water of the pool and Jongin shifts off the side where he was sitting to avoid any spray that comes off. His breath comes out in white puffs and he tucks his hands into his armpits to keep them warm, backing up to look at the centrepiece of the fountain - why it's always a naked man in awkward butthole-showing positions Jongin will never know, nor care to. At least it's going to be a nice day, he thinks - even if it is way too cold to be waiting for the other three in a park so early in the morning - and Jongin turns his music up on his phone and opens instagram to kill some time.

 

He's still slowly backing up when he runs into a solid body and he yelps, whirling around as he whips his earphones out with _sorry_ already spilling from his lips.

"Jongin, it's okay."

Jongin's mouth goes dry and he closes it with an audible snap, eyes making their way to meet Chanyeol's. "Sorry, a-are you okay?" he stammers out, shoulders stiff underneath Chanyeol's warm palms.

"All good," Chanyeol says with a wave of his hand and Jongin tamps down how much he likes Chanyeol touching him. "Have you been waiting long?"

Jongin shakes his head, bangs flopping in his eyes to distract him from the way Chanyeol huddles against his side. "I only got here just before eight-thirty."

"It's nine o'clock Jongin!" he practically shouts and Jongin cringes away, feeling chastised. "No wonder you're shivering."

"I am not," he squawks indignantly but a cold gust breaks an all-out shiver down his body that won't fully stop no matter how hard he tries. "Okay, well...I didn't notice until you pointed it out."

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting," Chanyeol says softly and Jongin blinks at the sincerity in his voice. Chanyeol shifts behind him. "Here, I'll warm you up."

"What -" Jongin cuts off with a squeak as Chanyeol wraps his long coat around him, arms tight to keep the heat in. Jongin's face suddenly feels very hot, being close enough to Chanyeol that he can smell his deodorant, can feel Chanyeol's breath ghost down the side of his neck.

"Does that feel better?" he asks, lips brushing against Jongin's temple and the latter can only nod, not trusting himself to speak. He might tell Chanyeol something stupid, and Jongin can't confess like this. "You're so cute."

"W-what?" Jongin feels dizzy; maybe it's the weather.

 

Chanyeol's arms tighten around his waist minutely and butterflies explode in his stomach at the feeling, and Jongin lets out a small gasp which makes the other chuckle. "So cute," he repeats, and Jongin practically melts to the floor.

"Well we can come back later if that's what you two want," effectively breaks the trance Jongin was in and his head snaps up, barely missing Chanyeol's cheekbone, to see Joonmyun and Baekhyun strolling towards them with dual shit-eating grins on their faces. Jongin wants to die.

He tries wriggling out of the hold but Chanyeol just grips tighter, and his face feels even hotter when he realises how easily he gives up to keep Chanyeol close. "It's fine, I was just keeping Jongin from getting frostbite."

"I-I'm not-"

"Well why don't you two cosy up in that coffee shop over there," Joonmyun cuts Jongin off, waggling his eyebrows. He strides past them without waiting for an answer, Baekhyun latching on to Joonmyun's arm when he catches up.

 

Chanyeol sighs before letting go, cold air washing over Jongin which helps clear his mind. He tugs on Jongin's elbow gently to get him moving and Jongin follows on autopilot, his brain short-circuiting at how nice Chanyeol's arms felt around him. He's led into the coffee shop they had agreed to go to, shoulders slumping in relief as hot air blasts from the vents above the front door.

Joonmyun and Baekhyun bicker over what to get and push Chanyeol and Jongin ahead of them to order first; Chanyeol quickly orders a hot chocolate and Jongin asks for the same, adding a slice of cheesecake before paying for their whole order, shaking his head when Chanyeol tries to split payment. They take their number and settle into a booth in the back - dim lights shining above them that Chanyeol somehow still looks good in - and wait for Joonmyun and Baekhyun in a slightly awkward silence.

 "So d-did you understand more of the topic after last night?" Jongin asks because what else can he say?

"Yeah I saw your notes as well," Chanyeol says as he spins the sugar dispenser on the tabletop. "Thank you for those."

 "It's okay," Jongin shrugs, looking away when Chanyeol stares a beat too long.

"Thank you for paying for my drink too," he says earnestly and Jongin can feel the blush creeping back onto his face again.

"It's fine, it's only a drink." Jongin smiles when he looks back at Chanyeol whose return smile is so soft, his eyes crinkling cutely.

"Still," he says softly before straightening up suddenly from his slouch.

 

"So," Joonmyun says and Jongin startles as he sidles up to the table. "Baekhyun and I both have somewhere to be so we're just...gonna head off."

Jongin can feel his eyes bulging out of his skull to which Joonmyun smiles, sugary sweet. "I thought we were all hanging out today," Jongin croaks, clearing his throat as he gives Chanyeol a sidelong glance before he can stop himself.

"Well Chanyeol can keep you company." Joonmyun has this glint in his eyes and Jongin _knows_ this was planned from the start.

"That's cool," Chanyeol pipes up and Baekhyun snickers. "Baekhyun's a bit of a bore anyway."

"Hey!" said boy pouts.

"Come on," Joonmyun says as he rolls his eyes. "We'll see you guys later."

"But -"

"Bye!" Chanyeol cuts off whatever Jongin was going to say, waving the other two off.

 

It's just the two of them again and Jongin doesn't know what to do, playing with his hands until their order arrives at their table. Chanyeol smiles at the waitress, thanking her more than once, and Jongin's stomach flip-flops at the sight, more than endeared. He takes a large sip to distract himself and scalds his tongue, letting out a yelp as he slams his hot chocolate down.

"Oh my god are you okay?" Chanyeol asks, eyes wide as he hands over napkin after useless napkin, Jongin spluttering profusely.

"All- good - ah," he manages out, voice rough. "Sorry."

"Don't apologise," he scolds lightly, his hand covering Jongin's easily. "Are you alright? Do you need water?"

 

Jongin thinks about declining but in the end he nods his head, roof of his mouth still burning almost as much as his face is. Chanyeol is out of his seat in a flash, grabbing a glass of water and pushing it into Jongin's hand urgently, like Jongin is going to die if he doesn't have it immediately. The thought has his heart racing, and he sips gingerly on the cool water to focus on something else. It soothes his mouth instantly and he sighs softly in relief, acutely aware of the way Chanyeol is staring holes into his face.

"Better?" he asks when Jongin puts the glass down on the table, and he nods when he makes eyes contact.

"Yeah, thank you," he murmurs, eyes dropping back down to his hands.

"It's okay," Chanyeol says, and when Jongin finally looks up again he's smiling warmly, head resting in his palm as he just stares at him; it makes Jongin's stomach twist in a weirdly pleasant way and he has to grip his glass that little bit tighter to control himself.

"So," Chanyeol clears his throat, shifting his gaze away from Jongin who takes a deep breath in. "You said you dance. Do you do it outside of school?"

Jongin blinks, surprised that he even remembered. "Y-yeah, I go to lessons every Thursday night."

"What sort of dancing are you doing?" he asks, leaning in closer and Jongin's brain has to take a second to process what Chanyeol even asked because the light catches on his unruly hairs and his eyes are wide and searching and Jongin's just so entranced.

He shakes his head to rid himself of his thoughts. "Uh- mostly contemporary. I do a bit of hip hop as well though."

"And you choreograph yourself?"

"Y-yeah," Jongin bites his lip, shrugs his shoulders. "I'm learning how to make it flow a little better, but I create most of my own pieces."

"That's really cool Jongin," he says, and it's so sincere that Jongin can feel the flush creeping back into his cheeks. "I really would love to see you dance sometime."

 

Jongin ducks his head to hide his face so Chanyeol won't see the smile threatening to take over his face. He feels so giddy, his heart thumping and his stomach flip-flopping, at Chanyeol taking interest in anything he does.

"I'm not that good," he mumbles, fiddling with the sleeves of his coat so he'll stop playing with the empty glass in front of him.

"I have a feeling you're downplaying how good you are and I'll let it slide for now but - " he pauses to raise a pinky finger towards Jongin " - _only_ if you promise to let me see you dance."

 

Jongin can't fight back his grin, nodding as he shyly links his own pinky with Chanyeol's. The other curls his tight, bringing Jongin's hand closer to him as he smiles, bright and pretty.

"No take backs," Chanyeol mock-whispers, making the other snort before he can stop himself.

"Do you- do you like to dance?" he asks when Chanyeol loosens his grip and Jongin uses his hand to fluff his bangs in nervous habit.

"I mean I like dance," he says, pausing to spoon up a bite of cheesecake and popping it in his mouth. "Do I dance though? Absolutely not."

"Oh." Jongin feels a little silly for asking at all, looking down at the tabletop whilst taking ginger sips of his hot chocolate.

"I cannot for the life of me move my body in a way that looks pleasing," Chanyeol laughs, and Jongin looks up at him again. "If I could dance then I'd actually be the perfect human and society can't handle that just yet, so."

 

Jongin giggles. Actually giggles. Chanyeol is delighted by the sound even if Jongin's face goes red for the nth time in embarrassment. He stares at Jongin with a dopey smile, to the point that Jongin wonders if there's froth on his upper lip from his drink. He swipes his thumb over the skin, and frowns a little when there's nothing. "Is there something...?" he eventually asks and Chanyeol shakes his head, still smiling as he finally looks away, down at the plate as he scoops another bite of cheesecake and offers it to Jongin.

"Here," he says softly, reaching over further and Jongin opens his mouth, blushing as his heart thumps wildly when he closes his lips around the mouthful. He eats slowly, smiling his thanks to Chanyeol who practically glows when he grins back.

It's comfortable silence they fall into, sharing a spoon (which Jongin pointedly ignores) to finish the dessert together, Jongin watching the strangers around them fill up tables and chatter idly over the music playing overhead. The atmosphere is comfortable and soothing, softening Jongin's nerves as Chanyeol swirls his hot chocolate and stares as he downs the drink. He doesn't know how long they sit at their booth but it makes Jongin warm and safe, which in itself is slightly scary because he never feels like this so easily. He's still nervous but Jongin knows it's his brain fucking with him because there's the hottest boy in his school right in front of him and it can't handle that.

"You finished?" Chanyeol asks and Jongin nods, pushing his almost empty cup to the centre of the table.

 

They end up walking around the park, Chanyeol coaxing Jongin into answering mundane questions about himself and comparing his own stories without pushing Jongin into asking, which he really appreciates. He tells Jongin about the time he stood on a bug and cried for a full hour after, and Jongin admits he used to scream and run from any lizard he saw; Chanyeol laughs and it's so full and hearty, like he genuinely enjoys Jongin's lame jokes and embarrassing memories. Jongin catches the other staring whenever he talks, although he realises he can't quite stop himself from watching Chanyeol as he gestures widely, radiant in the spatters of sunlight that peeks through the trees around them.

They do a full walk around the park, stopping back at the fountain they started at and Jongin scuffs his foot against the path, wondering if Chanyeol wants to maybe go to lunch or if he's tired of being with him already.

 

"I just got a message from Baek," Chanyeol hums, eyes on his phone. Jongin nods sullenly though Chanyeol doesn't notice. "He wants to see if we want to go for lunch."

"Oh," Jongin says, feeling a little winded. "Yeah of course. Go for it."

"Come on then," the other says happily, grabbing his hand to pull him along.

"Wait what?" Jongin asks and Chanyeol pauses to look back, cocking his head to the side. "Me?"

"Yeah! He's still with Joonmyun so they asked us to go to lunch with them...?"

Jongin smiles and nods, ignoring the way his traitorous head screams in relief that he's not being ditched for someone better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm also sorry in advance for the rest of this fic i'm getting a bit jumbled with where i am in the storyline (because it has been a real long time lmao) so i apologise if some parts seem like chanyeol and jongin are closer and then they're not later :( x


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so these chapters are just getting bigger and bigger lmao  
> this chapter includes the panic attack that jongin has so an extra warning here before you continue!!  
> the scene kinda comes from my own experiences so i apologise if any are offended at all, or if i've misrepresented anxiety and panic attacks!  
> as usual i hope y'all enjoy, and i'd like to thank those that have left comments and kudos, it makes my heart burst outta my chest, thank you all x

Joonmyun tugs on his arm for the third time, urging Jongin to walk faster as they enter the cinema foyer. There's hardly anyone waiting to buy tickets but Joonmyun's rushes to the pre-ordered line anyway, quickly ordering some popcorn and drinks as Jongin waits to the side, staring at the row of candy on the wall. He's tempted to ask Joonmyun for some but when he turns to ask Joonmyun's already finished paying, steering Jongin to an empty seat so he can put his change into his wallet. Jongin almost chokes on his drink when he hears his name being called, whirling around to see Chanyeol breaking away from his group to half-jog up to him.

 

"Hey Jongin," he greets warmly, pulling off his snapback to readjust his hair before shoving it back on his head.

"Hey Chanyeol," Jongin says quietly, biting his lip as he sees Joonmyun's shit-eating grin out of the corner of his eye.

"Hi Chanyeol, how are you?" Joonmyun steps forward, hand outstretched which Chanyeol shakes with a laugh.

"I'm good Joonmyun, how are you?"

"Good, good. Just going to watch Avengers, so we should probably start heading in..."

"Oh me too! You wanna sit together?" Chanyeol asks, looking straight at Jongin who just splutters.

"Sure, we're in the back row. We'll see you in there," Joonmyun says, wiggling his fingers at Chanyeol as he loops his other arm through Jongin's and pulls him into the theatre.

 

"What are you doing?" Jongin whispers harshly, glancing back to see Chanyeol still watching them.

"Saving you from you awkward self," Joonmyun says smugly as he hands their tickets over for inspection. He smiles as the employee rips the stubs off and hands them back with a bored 'cinema six' before dragging Jongin along again. "You owe me."

"What? I didn't want to sit with him!" Jongin tugs on Joonmyun's sleeve harshly.

"And why not?" he asks, batting his eyes innocently.

"Because I'm not going to be able to enjoy the movie properly!" Jongin groans as they climb the stairs to their row, mumbling quiet apologies to the people they shuffle past to get to their seats.

"Oh stop being such a baby," Joonmyun rolls his eyes. "It'll be okay. And if it's not, just give me the signal and we'll go."

 

Jongin huffs but, as annoying as Joonmyun is for placing him in this predicament, he's still looking out for him ultimately and Jongin is touched that Joonmyun would ditch this movie he's been wanting to see forever just because Jongin can't handle sitting beside his crush.

The lights start to dim when Chanyeol strolls into the theatre and Jongin hones in on him instantly, watching as he squints up the rows until their eyes lock and then he flashes a smile and bounds up to the back row excitedly, brushing past everyone until he's seated next to Jongin.

 

"Hey," he says as he places his drink in the cup holder between them and settles into his seat.

"Hey," Jongin whispers back, feeling way too close when Chanyeol is sitting incredibly close to his seat. He's thankful for the armrest that separates them- but only just, because Chanyeol places his forearm on it so that their arms are touching.

"Do you like the Avengers films?" Chanyeol leans in to whisper and Jongin can smell his deodorant this close and it's quite distracting, especially when Jongin is trying to focus on the trailer for Deadpool that's playing.

"Yeah, I love the first movie," he says, feeling Chanyeol's eyes on him as he keeps his on the screen.

"Me too! I think it's -"

"Chanyeol?"

 

Jongin turns his head at the new voice and sees Baekhyun standing on the other side of Chanyeol, struggling with two boxes of popcorn and a drink. Chanyeol mumbles a sorry at Baekhyun before taking the drink and a box of popcorn from him, and Jongin can feel his heart sink slowly as he watches Baekhyun offer his drink to Chanyeol with a sweet smile and the way they look at each other makes Jongin feel like he's watching something he shouldn't be. He faces the screen again and tries to ignore the thudding of his heart. He tries to focus on the opening scene of the movie but his heart won't slow down and it feels too similar to a panic attack that he grips Joonmyun's hand; the other takes one glance at him before hauling Jongin to his feet, pushing him ahead and mumbling something to Chanyeol and Baekhyun that Jongin misses because he just needs to get out out out.

He only stops when he's out in the foyer again, trying to take deep breaths in. He can't understand why this is happening but his stomach is doing weird flips and his chest feels tight, and he bends over to try and help calm himself. A warm hand rests between his shoulderblades and knowing Joonmyun is there calms him down some more.

"Are you okay?"

 

Jongin's heart starts hammering again because that is definitely not Joonmyun's voice. He stands upright and whirls around on Chanyeol who looks concerned, his hand still outstretched.

"Fine," he rasps out, resting his chin on his chest as he closes his eyes. Chanyeol holds Jongin's elbow to anchor him and he's only slightly grateful.

"Jongin!" Joonmyun calls out, shooing Chanyeol away gently before pulling Jongin to a seat. "Deep breath, ready? Breath in, in, iiiiiin. Hold... And release slowly. Breath in, in, iiiiiin and hold it... and release slowly."

 

Jongin feels drained when his heartbeat is back to normal pace and his breathing even, slumping back in the seat as he opens his eyes. Joonmyun is smiling at him, patting his knee but Chanyeol...well. He's playing with the hem of his hoodie, looking thoroughly freaked out. Like Jongin is a bit of a freak.

He's supposes he's right, when he realises he freaked out because he was jealous.

"Sorry," Jongin says to Chanyeol, clearing his throat. "Just happens sometimes."

"Jongin, you don't have to apologise," Joonmyun chides gently, still rubbing comforting circles into his knee.

"Yeah, it's okay Jongin. Don't be sorry," Chanyeol says, still eyeing him funny. "Are you okay though?"

"Fine," he says. "Joonmyun can we...?"

"Of course," he replies instantly, standing up and turning to Chanyeol. "We're gonna head home, so..."

"Oh, yeah. No, of course," Chanyeol blabbers. "Um, text me when you get home Jongin?"

 

Jongin nods before being led away, Joonmyun rubbing his hand up and down his spine. They walk out to the parking lot in silence, the air biting against Jongin's skin as he waits for Joonmyun to unlock the car. "How embarrassing," Jongin groans as soon as he's buckled in, putting his head in his hands. "I'm never showing my face outside again."

"It's not that bad," Joonmyun says soothingly as he turns out of the carpark. "Chanyeol barrelled me over chasing after you."

"I can't believe this happened," he continues without listening to his best friend. "All because Chanyeol and Baekhyun were being all lovey-dovey in front of me."

"W-what?" Joonmyun glances over at him with wide eyes. "Baekhyun and Chanyeol?"

Joonmyun starts laughing.

He actually starts laughing and it makes Jongin feel ten times worse. "Can you please stop laughing at me," Jongin mumbles and Joonmyun quietens down, still smiling.

"I'm not laughing at you," he finally says as they stop at a set of lights. "I'm laughing at the thought of Baekhyun and Chanyeol dating."

"Why?"

Joonmyun shrugs, a secretive smile on his face. Jongin waits for an explanation but gets none, so he turns to stare at his reflection in the window, trying to forget tonight ever happened.

"Are you going to be alright?" Joonmyun questions once they've pulled up in front of Jongin's house, killing the engine and Jongin can feel the cold seeping into the car already. "I can stay here tonight if you want."

"No, i-it's alright. Thank you," Jongin says quietly, looking down at his hands as he bunches them in his sweater. "I'm sorry you didn't get to see the movie."

"It's fine Jongin, honestly," he says, placing a hand over one of Jongin's. "We can go and see it next week, okay?"

"Okay," Jongin smiles as he meets Joonmyun's gaze. "I'll pay next time though."

"Deal," Joonmyun laughs, pulling him into a one-armed hug. "Alright get some sleep and I'll pick you up for school tomorrow morning okay? And if you're not ready by the time I get here I'm leaving your ass."

"Okay," Jongin chuckles. "Goodnight."

 

He waves at Joonmyun until he's disappeared down the street, walking up the path and unlocking the front door with a sigh. His mother is in the living room reading and her head snaps up as he walks past, but she only says "good night sweetheart, I love you" which Jongin appreciates. He must look worse than he thought.

He quickly changes into his favourite pyjamas and crawls under his covers, wriggling his cold toes to try and warm them up before he remembers telling Chanyeol he'd text him. He rolls over and reaches for his phone, squinting against the light as he opens up his chat, smiling as he scrolls up through what little conversation they have, half of it being spam messages of millions of different emojis from Chanyeol.

_Home, safe and sound. Sorry again._

Jongin shoves his phone under his pillow, readjusting himself onto his stomach and closing his eyes when he feels his phone vibrate and he fishes it out. Frowning when the light blinds him again, he swipes into the chat to read the whole message.

_i'm glad!!! don't be sorry though!! i'm sorry i couldn't help you T~T but i hope you're feeling better (or at least in the morning you are!) have a good sleep!!! I'll see you at school tomorrow ^w^_

Jongin's stomach swoops funnily and his chest feels tight, similar to how it was earlier, but it's a nice warm feeling that he doesn't feel he's going to drown in. He smiles into his pillow as he types a small reply.

_Thank you, have a good sleep too. Can't wait. :)_

 

He contemplates leaving the last part in, but he takes a deep breath and presses send anyway- and instantly regrets it, feeling his hands get clammy and he groans, pushing his phone under his pillow again and trying to not count how many seconds have passed since he sent it.

After 183 seconds of torturous waiting, a reply comes through and Jongin is wary to even open it but when he checks his lock screen a smile blooms unbidden at the simple _me either!!! o(*^_ _▽_ _^*)o_ that Chanyeol replies with, his stomach flipping again and it takes him a while to calm down. He's still smiling at it when he falls asleep.

 

 

Monday mornings are bad enough without the weather deciding to freeze hell over, Jongin thinks as he jumps on the spot to try and ward off the cold seeping through his clothes. Joonmyun is late and Jongin is surprised and, though he knows he shouldn't be, a little annoyed because he's been waiting out here for fifteen minutes but he's stuck it out thinking that Joonmyun will be there any minute and he doesn't want to have to walk to school.

He's nearing frostbite when Joonmyun's car pulls up in front of his house and Jongin makes sure to pull his most unimpressed face as he jogs down to the car. He stops just as he was about to open to front passenger door though when he sees Baekhyun's face smiling up at him, mouthing for him to go to the back. He opens the door and slides in and almost has a heart attack when he realises Baekhyun isn't the only other passenger in the car.

 

"Quick, close the door Jongin before we lose all the warm air," Joonmyun urges and Jongin makes a point of slowly pulling the door shut behind him, which Chanyeol chuckles at.

"You're not the one who waited in the cold for twenty minutes," Jongin grumbles as he buckles his seatbelt, glaring at Joonmyun in the rearview mirror who at least has the decency to look guilty.

"That's my fault Jongin, sorry," Baekhyun says, swivelling around. "My car broke down and I called Joonmyun who saved us from freezing to death."

"Oh," Jongin colours, shifting uncomfortably. "It's okay, I guess."

 

Joonmyun changes the radio station and Baekhyun whirls back instantly, slapping Joonmyun's hand lightly as he chastises him for changing it _again_ and Jongin watches on, a little confused at the intimacy of their bickering as they fight over which station to keep on. When did they get close?

"Hey," Chanyeol whispers in his ear, his breath hot down his neck, and Jongin jumps. "Sorry."

"It's okay, just scared me a little," Jongin says, small smile pulling on his lips.

"How are you feeling?" he asks and Jongin looks at him now. Chanyeol's nose is red and so are his cheeks, complimenting well with the small smile he gives Jongin. "Any better?"

"Yeah," Jongin replies, having to look away as Chanyeol unblinkingly stares. "A lot better, thank you."

"I'm glad, I was really worried," Chanyeol says and Jongin feels even more guilty.

"Sorry," he says as looks down at his hands, fighting the urge to play with the hem of his sweater.

"Don't be! I'm just sad we didn't get to watch that movie together."

"Maybe you two should see it again this weekend then," Joonmyun says loudly and Jongin flinches away from Chanyeol, who has inched closer somehow without Jongin noticing.

 

Jongin shrugs, looking down at his hands as he pulls on some loose thread as Chanyeol laughs lowly and says, "Only if Jongin's up for it," and knocks his shoulder gently against his. Jongin can feel his face heating up but he's smiling when he nods, missing Joonmyun's smug look that's shared with Baekhyun.

Jongin parts from the other three, heading in the opposite direction for his first class, objecting to both Chanyeol and Joonmyun offering to walk him there. He waves at them before ducking his head and rushing to his class as the bell rings and he tries to focus on life in Germany during World War II and not on the way Chanyeol's hair was curling slightly or the way his smile makes Jongin's stomach erupt in butterflies.

 

"Hey Jongin!" Chanyeol says right next to Jongin and he almost drops his textbooks as he takes them from his locker. "Oh, sorry."

"It's okay," Jongin smiles. "Hi."

"So I was wondering...did you want to go for another study session? I still don't fully understand our art assignment," Chanyeol says, playing with his hands- which Jongin does not focus on at all. "After seeing the movie maybe?"

"Like, stay the night at your house?" Jongin asks, confused when Chanyeol's face reddens slightly.

"Well, yeah if you want!" he says after clearing his throat but Jongin just frowns.

"Is it okay for me to though?" Jongin thinks of Baekhyun and wondering if he'd be okay with it too.

Chanyeol just laughs and says, "Of course!" and Jongin hates how his heart betrays him by beating a little faster. Chanyeol falls into step with him as they both head towards their art class, chatting about how nervous he is about going without having a strong topic and outline yet and when Jongin quietly replies that he'll help get the teacher off Chanyeol's back the latter grins broadly.

 

It's pretty hard for Jongin to focus on his prac work when he is constantly sneaking glances past his painting to where Chanyeol is sitting, reading through one of the books Jongin picked out for him to help with his essay. He's hardly done any actual painting, the brain he's trying to create not making any real progress as he keeps leaning over to watch the other.

He startles at his name being called behind him and his teacher stands there with her lips pursed in a sour expression. His face and neck prickle with heat as he ducks his head and swivels back to his painting, biting his lip as he internally scolds himself for getting distracted so easily. He's not even a minute into painting when his eyes make their way over to Chanyeol, who is staring at him with this far away smile on his lips. When their eyes meet Chanyeol's smile widens and Jongin jerks away, embarrassed at being caught.

"Jongin?" Chanyeol says lowly, sliding into the empty stool next to him and Jongin bites his lip, trying to block out how good Chanyeol smells.

"Yeah?" he whispers, pretending to focus on the painting by stroking his paintbrush over the same line again and again.

"What's your favourite movie?" he asks and Jongin jerks his head to face Chanyeol with a confused look.

"What?"

"Do you have a favourite movie?" Chanyeol repeats, leaning in closer to Jongin who tries to keep his eyes on his painting.

"Of course I do," he mumbles under his breath, glancing at the teacher who is making her rounds of the class. "The teacher is coming Chanyeol."

"Okay, but what is it?" Chanyeol asks a little too loudly, and Jongin can see the teacher's head snap up in their direction.

"Chanyeol, you have to be studying right now," he hisses.

The other chuckles, like Jongin has said something even remotely amusing which makes him frown. "But I am studying," Chanyeol says. "I'm studying you."

 

Jongin makes this choked noise in the back of his throat, whipping around to face Chanyeol with wide eyes and red cheeks. Chanyeol has this shit-eating grin on his face, and it morphs into a smirk that makes Jongin's face redden further. He moves forward to say something to Jongin but is cut off but their teacher calling out to them.

"Chanyeol! Jongin! Do you have something you'd like to share with the class?"

"No, Jongin was just helping me with my research," Chanyeol replies, leaning back as he brandishes his open book. "He's been helping me understand my topic better."

"Oh, well thank you Jongin," the teacher manages out and Jongin bites back a laugh. "Back to work."

Jongin nods and swivels back to his painting, trying to stop smiling so much. He dips his paintbrush into some oil before mixing it with his paint, stroking it across his canvas as he definitely does not notice Chanyeol scooting his stool closer.

 

"So?" Chanyeol asks when the teacher moves further away from them, leaning his head in his hand as he watches Jongin paint.

"So what?"

"What's your favourite movie?"

"Why?"

"So we can watch it when you come over," Chanyeol says, like it's obvious.

"But we'll be studying," Jongin says as he glances back briefly.

"We can't study the whole night."

"But we're watching a movie beforehand," he tries to reason, fighting down the butterflies in his stomach.

"Well we'll still need a break," Chanyeol says amusedly. He turns a page in his book as if he's actually paying attention to it.

"I guess," Jongin mumbles. "It's Captain America. All three of them I really like at the moment."

"Great!" Chanyeol practically shouts as he slams his book closed, making Jongin jump in surprise. "I can't wait!"

"Me either," Jongin manages out, waving Chanyeol off when the bell rings and cleaning his paints up with a smile he can't seem to stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: the title of this fic is the title of a BTS song, i was listening to the chorus and couldn't get the idea of Chanyeol being all heart eyes at Jongin who was too shy and oblivious to Chanyeol's advances ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! so this chapter is a little smaller, only because work has been kicking my ass and i forgot to finish the scene i wanted at the end of this chapter (i was trying to finish it this afternoon but i'm not getting anywhere with it) so it'll be in the next chapter! i like the scene so i want to make sure it's decent before posting it ahaha

Jongin bounces on the balls of his feet, worrying his lower lip as he scans the small crowd for Chanyeol. They agreed to meet twenty minutes before the movie started so they could get their tickets and food, and Jongin knows he turned up earlier than they said but it's ten minutes until the movie starts and Jongin is worried that he's been stood up. He knows it's not a date, because _Chanyeol and Baekhyun_ , and he knows he shouldn't feel like he's being stood up but his heart still sinks when he checks his phone again and he's got nothing from Chanyeol. He waits another minute before deciding to leave, starting a message to Joonmyun when he hears his own name.

"Jongin!" he can hear Chanyeol calling and he spins around, surprised and incredibly relieved.

Chanyeol's holding a big bucket of popcorn and he's struggling with two drinks stacked one on top of the other as he slowly makes his way over. Jongin quickly grabs the drinks and Chanyeol smiles so brightly that Jongin has to look at his feet.

"Sorry about making you wait," Chanyeol says as he fishes out two tickets from the front pocket of his flannel. "I was hoping the line would move faster so I could surprise you by being prepared but people take _so_ long."

"I was actually about to leave," Jongin admits as he follows Chanyeol to the employee to check their tickets. "I thought you forgot or something."

"How could I forget?" Chanyeol says, staggering back with his hand over his heart. Jongin starts to apologise but he waves him off, grinning. "No I get it, and don't you dare say sorry. I'm the one that should be apologising."

"It's fine," Jongin says, smiling as he stares at his shoes. "I'll have to pay you back for the ticket though. And the drink."

"Nah, I wanted to pay," Chanyeol says and Jongin feels his chest tighten with this fluttery feeling that he tries to squash down.

 

Jongin lets Chanyeol lead him into the theatre, settling in their seats as Chanyeol takes his drink from Jongin with a quiet thanks. Jongin really tries not to notice how close Chanyeol is, how their shoulders are touching and so are the backs of their hands. Jongin swallows, facing the screen as the trailers start playing.

"I'm so excited for you to see this movie," Chanyeol turns to whisper in his ear, his breath fanning hot down Jongin's neck and he shudders. "Are you cold?"

"N-no, I'm okay," Jongin stutters out. "I can't wait either."

"Right? It's so good," Chanyeol says, squirming in his seat. "I want to tell you all about it _sooo_ bad."

The opening scene starts rolling and Jongin smiles at Chanyeol's eagerness, finally settling back as close to Jongin as he can get as the movie begins. Jongin watches with rapt attention, sort of forgetting that Chanyeol is right there until his head knocks softly against Jongin's shoulder and he startles. Jongin hears Chanyeol snuffle as he readjusts his head and Jongin's heart pounds as he tries not to jostle the other boy.

It's a lot harder to focus now with Chanyeol gently snoring on his shoulder, his hair tickling Jongin's cheek, and Jongin finds himself unable to fully relax as he makes sure Chanyeol's head doesn't roll off his shoulder as he moves in his sleep. A loud explosion on the screen has Chanyeol flinging up in his seat, looking around wildly.

"Hey it's okay," Jongin murmurs, grabbing Chanyeol's wrist gently. "It was just the movie."

"Oh my god I'm so sorry," Chanyeol says quietly, settling back in his seat. "I can't believe I fell asleep."

"It's fine, honestly."

 

Jongin meets Chanyeol's gaze and smiles, feeling his ears and cheeks flush when Chanyeol doesn't break away. Jongin eventually turns back to the movie, feeling Chanyeol lean his head against his shoulder again. Jongin feels more at ease than before, losing himself in the movie as he clutches Chanyeol's wrist as they near the end; he's so wrapped up in it that he audibly gasps when Chanyeol shifts his hand to wrap it loosely around Jongin's.

Jongin looks at Chanyeol but he's steadfastly staring at the screen and Jongin's heart is in his throat, wanting to leap out at any moment. Chanyeol gives his hand a squeeze and Jongin closes his eyes, wishing he had the willpower to pull his hand out of the hold.

 

 As soon as the movie fades to black and the lights go up Jongin slips his hand out of Chanyeol's grasp, stretching his arms over his head to cover up his mild panic. Chanyeol yawns loudly, brushing a couple of pieces of popcorn off his shirt before standing up and collecting his rubbish.

"You ready to study?" he asks Jongin and the other nods meekly, making his way out of the theatre first and Chanyeol pipes up again just as they get to the lobby. "Do you need to pick up your books and stuff?"

"Oh, yeah. I sort of forgot them," Jongin mumbles towards the floor. "Sorry. I can meet you at your place?"

"Don't be silly," Chanyeol says, ruffling Jongin's hair and laughing at the glare Jongin sends his way before he can stop himself. "We can just swing by on the way to my place."

Jongin nods, thanking him quietly as he spots a familiar head of hair and he spins around, surprised that Joonmyun is here as well. "What is it?" Chanyeol asks, trying to follow Jongin's line of sight.

"Joonmyun, I swear I just saw him..." Jongin trails off, shrugging as he starts walking away.

"Oh really?" Chanyeol asks, sounding a little off. "Maybe you saw wrong..."

Jongin misses Chanyeol turning back to Joonmyun and Baekhyun, mouthing 'I'll kill you' as he runs the back of his thumb across his neck which makes the two laugh harder.

 

Chanyeol's mother sets down a bowl of rice in front of Jongin, who accepts it with a quiet thank you, before telling them both to eat and that if they need anything else she'll be in the living room. Jongin watches as Chanyeol shovels rice into his mouth as he picks up some strips of beef with his chopsticks.

They eat in relative silence, Chanyeol definitely too engrossed in eating everything in sight. Jongin steals a couple slices of fried tofu and places them in his bowl, watching Chanyeol every now and then as Chanyeol practically moans about how good the food is. Jongin shifts in his seat, willing the thoughts in his mind away before he gets into an embarrassing situation. He's saved when Chanyeol's mother makes them hot chocolates after cleaning up the plates, sitting at the head of the table with her head resting on top of her hands as she watches the both of them.

"So Jongin, I hear you're in Channie's art class?" Chanyeol's mother says lightly, smile widening when Chanyeol grumbles about 'not using that nickname in front of friends mum'.

"Yeah, Chanyeol's really good at it," Jongin says, smiling into his hot chocolate. The other's mother opens her mouth, a spark in her eyes -

"Come on Jongin, I'll show you my room," Chanyeol says loudly, glaring when his mother laughs, standing abruptly and grabbing Jongin's arm to drag him away.

"Tell me more about Channie in school later Jongin!" Chanyeol's mother calls out and Jongin looks back to smile and nod, making Chanyeol groan.

Chanyeol practically slams the door shut behind them with a deep sigh, rolling his eyes as he motions at the door. "Sorry about that."

"Your mum's fine," Jongin says, unable to keep the smile off his face when he whispers, "...Channie."

The other glares and it makes Jongin laugh, repeating himself just to get a rise out of the other. "Say it again," Chanyeol practically growls out, "I dare you."

"Channie," Jongin coos, laughing when Chanyeol goes red in the face. "Channie, Channie Channie."

"Alright that's it!" the other yells, and Jongin can't even yell before Chanyeol is charging him, tackling him onto the bed. Jongin wheezes as all the air leaves his lungs, paralysed underneath the other who's chuckling.

"I warned you."

"Yes you did," Jongin manages out.

 

Chanyeol  pushes himself off Jongin but doesn't move away, hovering above him as he squirms at the intimacy of the moment. He tries looking away but he's trapped staring at Chanyeol who won't look away either, and his heart is going to beat out of his chest when Chanyeol starts to lean down -

"Chanyeol I need some - help..."

Jongin's head snaps to where Chanyeol's mother is frozen in the doorway and before he even thinks he pushes Chanyeol away who shrieks as he drops on the floor.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to - um, interrupt - but can I get your help with my phone please? Out here."

"Yeah mum give me a sec," Chanyeol groans, his mother all but slamming the door as she leaves. "Jesus christ."

"That was embarrassing," Jongin grimaces. He peers down at the end of the bed. "Are you okay?"

The other cuts him a glare, rubbing his elbow. "Peachy. Maybe not throw me off the bed next time."

"Sorry. I panicked." Jongin offers an unsure smile and Chanyeol beams, elbow forgotten when he reaches up to pinch Jongin's cheek as he coos.

"It's okay, that more than made up for it." Before Jongin can ask what that meant he says, "Alright I'll be back."

 

Jongin takes in Chanyeol's room, the Daft Punk posters tacked above his bed, the vinyls stacked neatly next to his keyboard and his mixer. There's clothes hanging over the back of his computer chair, and the whole room smells of Chanyeol, but the pillow beneath Jongin's head smells strongly of his fruity shampoo and Jongin's chest aches. If only he hadn't left his crush to grow for so long he might not feel torn between wanting to keep Chanyeol for himself and knowing he's not able to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chanyeol's mum at the end is me tbh ahahahhaah  
> i hope you enjoyed! xx


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof i just finished that stupid scene because i had procrastinated it all week ahaaaaaa but i think it's done idk i'm sorry if it's a mess lmao

Chanyeol texts him out of the blue as he's walking to the dance studio. He does it quite often, just random texts at random times, a simple   _how's your day going? ^^_  or   _did you know an octopus has three hearts wtffffffff_. But this one has him stopping in the middle of the street, unsure if he's reading it correctly.

 

_can i come see you practice?_

 

He looks up around him, as if he'll somehow spot Chanyeol around. He bites his lip as he considers- he _could_ say no and save himself from the possibility of embarrassing himself in front of the other, but he also wants to show Chanyeol something he thinks he's pretty okay at. The promise he made Chanyeol a while back makes up his mind.

 

_Okay. Meet me here. :)_

_[click to open in another app.]_

 

 Jongin's chest feels tight but he locks his phone and marches on, not checking it until he's changed into his sweats and is about to start stretching.

 

_i'll be there in fifteen!!!!_

 

He shakes his head, smiling, as he opens his music app and plays the piece he's practicing to on the portable speakers. He makes sure it's on repeat before moving in front of the mirrors, easing himself onto the floor and begins his stretching, falling into routine as he stretches each limb thoroughly and focusing on his back with extra care to make sure it doesn't seize up on him like it's done before.

Starting off slow he works his way through some simple movements, checking his muscles are loose and ready to go until he starts to pick up parts of his new choreography, falling into the rhythm of the song as it dips low and up high. Jongin barely has to focus with this one, every spin and land feeling so _right_ that it's almost like the song is carrying him across the room. He's mid-spin when he hears the door close and he halts, catching Chanyeol's wide eyes in the mirror's reflection.

 

"Hi," Jongin says weakly. He rushes to pause the music.

Chanyeol pushes away from the wall and Jongin swallows, unsure what Chanyeol is thinking as he comes closer.

"That was amazing," he says, more subdued than usual but no less sincere. "I knew you would be flawless."

 

Jongin presses his hands to his cheeks, willing away the redness he's sure is already flooding them. There's something...off about Chanyeol though, his smile not reaching his eyes. He's slightly curled in on himself too, and Jongin places his hands on his hips as he studies the other for a beat, licking over his lips before asking gently, "Are you okay?"

Chanyeol smiles and it's tired and a little sad, wobbly, and Jongin doesn't know what to do. "Not really."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Jongin blurts and instantly backtracks. "I mean, only if you want to- I don't want you to feel pressured or anything- I -"

"Hey it's alright," Chanyeol cuts him off, smiling a bit more genuinely. "Thank you, but it's just been a bad day, you know?"

Jongin nods. "Of course," he says softly. "Um do you wanna stay or...?"

"Please."

Jongin drags a spare chair across the room and places it next to the speakers for Chanyeol to sit down on instead of the hard floor. "Is it alright if I got through this one more time? We can do something else after if you want."

Chanyeol's eyes are focused on the way Jongin's hands wring nervously. "Go for as long as you want," he answers, settling in his seat. "You still owe me a dance remember?"

Jongin nods again, feeling even more tense than before. What if he screws up? What if he can't take his eyes off Chanyeol, like now, and he missteps? What if he -

"Hey," the other calls out to catch his attention. "No pressure, okay?"

Right. No pressure. Somehow Chanyeol saying that settles him a bit. He's got this.

 

Jongin emerges from the changing room feeling a little sticky with sweat even after trying to dry it all off. His hair is still wet but he supposes he can live with that, ruffling it out with his hand.

"How do you honestly move like that?" Chanyeol asks when he looks up from his phone upon Jongin's re-entrance. "Seriously. It's insane."

"My ego is gonna be as tall as you if you don't stop," Jongin mumbles but he's smiling, mind preening under Chanyeol's praise. "I've just trained hard."

"And it's paid off," he says, eyes flitting down Jongin's form. "Do you wanna go study for a bit?"

"Sure. I'll just message my mum we're going to yours," he says.

 

He waves to the two teachers he passes by, leading Chanyeol out until the front door and following the latter to his car. It's loud and squeaky when they get on the road, old and way past its prime, but the car ride itself is peaceful, both of them wrapped up in their own thoughts as some synthy pop plays softly on the new system Chanyeol forked out to have installed.

The sky is a pale purple, buildings and trees silhouetted black against it as they pass in the passenger window before they pull up in Chanyeol's driveway. His mother greets them at the door, offering to make some food which Jongin politely declines even though he is beginning to feel pangs of hunger. He's sure he'll get some food if Chanyeol does.

They make their way into Chanyeol's room, closing the door as Jongin sits on the edge of the bed with his hands resting in his lap. "Anything you wanted me to help you study with?" Jongin asks when the other says nothing, interlocking his fingers together and undoing them over and over.

Jongin watches the way the other's shoulders hunch, shuffling around his room as he gathers his textbooks to study. He's still off, Jongin can tell; angry or sad he's not sure but Chanyeol's withdrawn in a way that he's never experienced before.

"We don't have to study if you don't want to," Jongin eventually says, voice too loud for the quiet room and Chanyeol jumps, spinning to face him with a mixed expression. "We can uh...watch a movie or something?"

"That sounds pretty good actually," he sighs, dropping his books back on his desk and shuffling over to his little stack of movies piled beside his bed. "You wanna pick?"

"You pick," Jongin motions with a smile.

 

He moves until his back meets the wall, holding his hands out for the laptop and movie so Chanyeol can settle in next to him comfortably. He passes it back over when the other gestures for it, watching him set it up without paying much attention. The movie's started when Chanyeol speaks up.

"I'm just scared," he whispers and Jongin shifts to look at him but he's staring resolutely at the screen.

"Of what?"

Chanyeol shrugs. "Everything. Mostly uni applications though."

"Oh," he lets out with a rush of air. "What has you worried about them?"

"What if I don't get in?" he asks, voice barely audible. "What if I _do_? What if I don't like it? What if I'm just wasting my time dicking around in a course that I don't care for. This is supposed to set us up for life and I -," he stops abruptly. "Sorry, it sounds so stupid."

"No it doesn't," Jongin shakes his head. "Hey, we all feel like this okay? But -," he pauses to lick his lips, contemplating how to articulate his thoughts. "- this doesn't define you or your life, you know? Uni isn't the be all, end all. And I think we're still young. We've got our whole lives to figure it out."

Chanyeol sighs, nodding, leaning over to rest his head on Jongin's shoulder as the latter brings his free arm around to pat Chanyeol's hair soothingly. Chanyeol brings his own hand up to push Jongin's hand further into the strands, and Jongin's throat feels thick. He pushes aside his own feelings, instead focusing on comforting the other. They stay there for a while, neither really watching the film, just finding ease in each other's presence long after the moon rises.

Jongin can feel his limbs getting heavier, his head lolling onto Chanyeol's and his hand dropping onto his legs. His eyelids drop and he can feel Chanyeol shifting slightly and he groans in protest, the other chuckling before returning to his original position and Jongin shuffles closer, sleep dragging him under.

 

 

 

"Hey Jongin!" Baekhyun calls out from a table over. "Joonmyun."

Jongin watches as a flush spreads across his best friend's face and he frowns. Is he hot? Does he need some water?

"Do you mind if we sit here?" he asks even as he places his tray on their table, lips curled in a slight smirk.

Chanyeol sits beside Baekhyun and Jongin takes a deep breath in, smiling when Chanyeol gives him a small wave. Jongin pulls out his packed lunch, unwraps his sandwich and takes a big bite out of it, focusing on staring at it instead of Chanyeol across from him. He counts how many times he chews the food in his mouth - eighteen, nineteen, twenty - before swallowing, and then taking another bite, eventually focusing in on the conversation when Chanyeol mentions his name.

"Yeah Jongin fell asleep before we could even study," he guffaws and Jongin blushes.

"Sorry I was tired," he mumbles out, even more embarrassed when Joonmyun and Baekhyun coo at him.

"It's fine," Chanyeol says, waving his hand dismissively. "You looked pretty cute and comfortable on my bed, I didn't want to disturb you."

 

Jongin chokes on the bite of his sandwich in his mouth and Joonmyun whacks him on the back, _hard,_ until it dislodges and he sucks in a sharp breath before spluttering. He doesn't think he could embarrass himself more. Three pairs of eyes are studying him intently, and he knows it's out of concern, but it's making it _worse_.

"Are you okay?" Joonmyun practically yells.

"Water," is all he manages out in a hoarse voice and Chanyeol shoves a bottle at him in a flash, cap already unscrewed, and Jongin smiles his thanks before taking a few big gulps until his coughing calms down. "Thank you," he says after clearing his throat.

Attention off him when Baekhyun tries to sneak one of Joonmyun's crackers, Jongin sinks down in his seat a little bit, more than willing to let the other three converse between themselves. He's humiliated himself enough for one day. His phone vibrates on the table and he glances at the text that pops up on his lock screen:

 

_are u ok????_

 

He glances up at Chanyeol to find him staring back, lips pulling up in a smile, waiting for an answer. Heat rises in his face. He must look pitiful, but the question makes his heart skip a beat nonetheless. He types back quickly.

 

_Yeah I'm fine. Just mildly mortified._

 

Chanyeol snorts when he looks at his phone and Baekhyun perks up at the sound, swivelling around to face the former. "What're you laughing at?" he asks, leaning over to try and look at Chanyeol's phone but he only moves his arm up to block his view. "What? What is it? Let me see!"

"No," the other says, now trying to fight off Baekhyun's physical attempts at grabbing his phone.

Baekhyun, once he realises his efforts are getting nowhere, attaches himself to Chanyeol's side, resting his head on his shoulder as he wraps his arms around his torso. It's so natural and Jongin feels that telltale pang in his chest. It's like when he looks at Chanyeol he sees no one else; he forgets all about Baekhyun and it's moments like these that bring it back into sharp focus that Chanyeol cannot be his. He feels a bit sick.

"Jongin?" Baekhyun calls and said boy startles from where he was unconsciously staring at Baekhyun's arms. He wishes he could do that.

"Yeah?"

 

The other has this glint in his eye, his hand dragging across Chanyeol's chest with purpose. Jongin hones in on the movement and he bites his lip- does Baekhyun know about how he feels? "Chanyeol is a great cuddle buddy," he says and Jongin flicks his gaze to the other boy's face. "You wanna know how I know?"

Jongin does not.

 

Chanyeol is paying them no mind, too busy on his phone. "Chanyeol really likes cuddles. He cuddles anyone he's friends with, and -" he leans over the table closer to Jongin "- he loves being the big spoon because he likes to give back tickles."

Jongin is blushing furiously and Chanyeol sighs loudly. "Baekhyun stop talking shit about me."

"I'm not! I'm just telling Jongin fun facts," Baekhyun says and Jongin can only handle so much of seeing those two together in one day. He shoves his unfinished sandwich into his bag and hastily gets up, ignoring the looks of surprise he gets.

"I just remembered I had some homework I need to finish before biology," he mumbles, swinging his backpack up over his shoulder.

"You can finish it here," Joonmyun offers, frowning at Jongin. "We can be quiet if you need us to."

"I'll just study in the library," he says, keeping his eyes on Joonmyun.

"I can come with you," Chanyeol pipes up, already disentangling himself from Baekhyun.

"No!" Jongin blurts out, making the other freeze midway through getting up. "No, I'll just go by myself."

He turns on his heel and hurries to the building, his chest clenching painfully.

 

(He misses Baekhyun sighing, "Well that didn't work out like I planned.")

 

 

Jongin slumps in his seat, his mind elsewhere as he pulls his biology textbook from his bag out of habit. He opens it to a random page but he's staring at the windows without really focusing, replaying lunch over and over again. He closes his eyes and Baekhyun's hand, trailing across Chanyeol's chest, is burned to the backs of his eyelids.

There's no way Baekhyun doesn't know and now he's taunting him with it, showing Jongin that he can do everything the latter wishes he could. The rest of his biology class trickles in, the seat next to him making a dull scraping sound against the linoleum when Yixing takes a seat. Jongin says a quick hello when Yixing greets him, comfortable silence between them as Yixing reads over the next chapter in the textbook that they're working on today. Jongin zones out throughout the whole class, hand resting in his palm as he stares blankly at the board ahead, hearing the teacher's drawling voice as his brain torments him with the same image on repeat. It won't stop looping over and over and he just wants it to  _stop_. He wants it all to stop.

 

As soon as the bell rings to signal the end of school Jongin practically sprints out of the school gates, sending Joonmyun a text that he'll walk home himself when another comes in.

 

_u okay??? pls tell me ur catching a lift with joonmyun as well!!!!_

 

Jongin's hands shake, stopping on the grass beside the path to collect himself. He takes a deep breath in and types a reply to Chanyeol.

 

_No I'm walking home. Have fun._

 

 

He starts walking again, almost a block away from the school when his phone vibrates in his hand.

 

_wait for me!!! i don't want to get a lift with joonmyun if u aren't there :(((((((_

 

Jongin wishes Chanyeol would stop saying things like that. He also wishes he could say no to Chanyeol but he has no resolve when it comes to the other, sending him a text where he's waiting and leaning against the building until he spots Chanyeol running up the path, hair flung back and his cheeks flush. He looks so good even after running and Jongin hates it (he doesn't really). Once he's next to him Jongin looks down at his feet, unable to meet the other's eyes.

 

"Hey thanks for waiting for me," he greets cautiously. Jongin merely nods. "Is everything okay?"

"Fine," he says curtly before he can stop himself. "Sorry. Bad day I guess."

"That's okay," Chanyeol says brightly. "That's what I'm here for."

 

They resume walking again, Chanyeol regaling him about his literature class and how boring Hemingway is and how his teacher has the worst voice for reading stories aloud. He asks about Jongin's biology session and the latter shrugs, but the more Chanyeol talks the better he feels, momentarily forgetting the day's events when Chanyeol imitates Joonmyun eating rice. Chanyeol walks him all the way home, staying on the pathway as Jongin moves toward his front door.

 

"I hope you're feeling better," Chanyeol says, tugging on the straps of his backpack. "Text me for my walk home?"

"I can drop you home," Jongin answers guiltily but the other waves him off.

"Just text me okay?" he asks again and Jongin nods, earning himself a bright smile from Chanyeol before he's off, trekking back the way they came. Chanyeol texts first.

 

_fun fact: panthers are actually either leopards, jaguars or cougars._

 

Jongin snorts as he throws his bag on his chair, flopping onto his bed.

 

_No kidding. Why do we call them panthers then if there's no such thing?_

 

He smiles when his phones pings with a new message.

 

_beats me!!!! humans are stupid lol_

 

Jongin laughs, today forgotten when he messages Chanyeol for his whole walk home and even after they both finish dinner, broaching such random topics that Jongin feels like he's running through a maze Chanyeol is designing, pulling him in further and further with no way out in sight. He doesn't really mind, not right now when Chanyeol is insisting that he open his own dance studio and that he'll be the manager. 

He eventually bids Chanyeol good night and receives a simple  _sweet dreams!!!!!_ followed by a million emojis he's sure is meant to symbolise the previous text. He falls asleep with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope y'all enjoy my endless pining ahaha i swear it doesn't last much longer! also i apologise that the ending is so bad in this chapter i didn't know where to go with it lmao x


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we’re nearing the end!! this chapter is gonna be a little more pining and angsty!! ahh enjoy x

"I don't think you can do it," Chanyeol taunts, smirking wickedly. It makes Jongin swallow thickly, but his competitiveness is going to be the death of him because he stands up, shaking his limbs out before stretching properly.

"I think I can," he says, quietly but confidently. He stares down the rough strip that gives way to sand, evening his breaths as he focuses.

"Nah," Chanyeol whispers close to his ear and he shudders, willing away the blush before anyone can see. "I don't think you can."

He smirks, feeling emboldened, licking his lips out of habit as he nods his head to the end of the strip. "Go on then, I need you down there to eat dirt when I make the jump."

Chanyeol narrows his eyes but the smile never leaves his face as he strolls down to the pit, checking the markers on the side until he stands at the six metre mark, waving ridiculously. Jongin zones him out, listens to his own breathing as he preps himself. He steps up to the starting line for long jump, pauses, and moves back to toe off his shoes. He jumps on the spot, breathing deeply once and letting it out as he starts running, gaining speed as he sprints down the hard ground.

He keeps his strides long and even as he reaches the white line and he pushes off, lifting off the ground and angling his upper body so he won't lean back when he lands. He can't focus on anything but his feet planting themselves into the gritty sand, knees following after when his momentum pitches him forward. He breathes harshly and quickly looks up to his left, at Chanyeol who is standing behind where he's landed.

"Did I - make - it?" he pants out as he smirks, turning into a full-blown grin as Chanyeol's face twists.

"Someone's a bit cocky," Chanyeol says and if Jongin didn't still have adrenaline coursing through him, he might've faltered; he might've shrunk down, withdrew back into himself under Chanyeol's heavy gaze, but instead he just laughs- almost taunting. Chanyeol quirks an eyebrow, assessing Jongin for a moment. "I think that grin needs to be wiped off your face," Chanyeol eventually says, staring the other down.

Jongin doesn't know where it comes from but the "go on then" slips out before he can filter it and there's a flicker of an expression that crosses Chanyeol's face, but it's gone before being replaced with a smirk, one that has Jongin swallowing and straightening up. He's not sure what Chanyeol is up to, but it doesn't bode well when he starts sauntering closer. Chanyeol looks behind him one last time to make sure the teacher is busy elsewhere before he strikes; he tackles Jongin down into the sand, landing heavily on top of him with a loud grunt. Jongin instinctively follows with the other's weight, rolling so he ends up on top and straddling Chanyeol with a victorious laugh. Chanyeol's arms shoot up, caging around Jongin's shoulders to swing him down on his side and he lands in the sand with a loud oof. They scuffle without any real blows, both struggling to get the upper hand as they start laughing, Chanyeol eventually pinning Jongin down with his hands gripping the latter's shoulders.

"Boys!" their teacher shouts at them and Jongin fights to get out from beneath Chanyeol when he doesn't move. "Break it up!"

"We weren't fighting sir!" Chanyeol yells back but he falls to the side, landing gracefully in the pit with a cheshire grin on his face.

The teacher looks between them, disbelief clearly written all over his face. "Do a lap of the field. Now."

Chanyeol just grins as he helps himself up, offering Jongin a hand and hauling him to his feet, both dusting themselves down before they start jogging, keeping a steady pace so they can run together easily. The wind is cool, crisp enough to knock some sense into Jongin. He's got to stop doing this.

"Hey," Chanyeol says after letting out his breath. Jongin glances sideways to him. "You free tonight?"

They reach the bend and Jongin focuses on the ground, making sure he doesn't slip as they round the corner of the field, before responding. "Yeah, I guess," he pants out. "Why?"

"Swing by my place?" Chanyeol asks, their eyes meeting. "I was hoping we could study."

Jongin closes his eyes briefly, taking a deep breath in, and opening his eyes as he lets it out. "Sure."

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol can't help his gaze wandering from the pages in his lap to Jongin sitting in front of him, cross-legged with a pen lid between his lips as he reads. He's a chapter ahead of Chanyeol so he's just highlighting pieces that he thinks might come in handy, but he looks so relaxed in his loose tank and shorts -he had apparently come straight from dance practice and Chanyeol had to seriously focus on not conjuring up images of Jongin dancing in that outfit- on Chanyeol's bed, light spilling in the space between them like a barrier. Jongin still looks beautiful in the orange afternoon hues and before he realises it he's leaning over Jongin, whose pen cap drops when his mouth opens.

"Chanyeol?" Jongin squeaks, licking his lips out of nervous habit and god, Chanyeol just wants to kiss him so badly.

Chanyeol leans forward until Jongin's on his back, eyes wide and mouth still open, before crawling on top of him. "Tell me if you want me to stop," he breathes out when their faces are inches apart, Jongin's cheeks red as he avoids eye contact.

"I don't- don't want you to stop," he mumbles, cheeks and the bridge of his nose flushed red. Chanyeol can't contain his smile, heart thudding in his chest as he leans his weight on one arm to use his other hand to hold Jongin's chin gently until he stops turning his head away.

He leans down on his forearms so as to not crush Jongin and Jongin brings his hands up shyly, as if he's unsure if he can touch- so Chanyeol leans into one of them hovering near his neck and Jongin sighs softly. His breath comes out in uneven puffs, swaying Jongin's bangs each time as he takes in Jongin's flush face, his bright eyes.

Jongin's tongue swipes over the swell of his lower lip and Chanyeol surges forward, capturing it between his as Jongin makes a noise of surprise in the back of his throat. His lips are soft and warm almost timid as he kisses back, fingers splaying out at the nape of Chanyeol's neck and playing with the hair he can reach. Chanyeol hums when he tilts his head, kissing Jongin more fervently, harder and deeper as he lowers his body onto Jongin's. His body is so warm beneath his own, and he's lost in feeling when he rocks gently against Jongin and Jongin gasps, breaking their kiss.

"Wait, wait," Jongin mumbles and his hands push against Chanyeol's chest who frowns as he leans back.

"Did I do something wrong?" Chanyeol's eyebrows furrow together, his hands running down his thighs nervously. "I'm sorry I -"

"You have a boyfriend," he blurts out. "I can't get between that. God what am I doing, I need to -"

He shuffles off the bed quickly, Chanyeol watching in confusion as Jongin packs up his schoolwork and shoves it roughly into his bag.

"Wait you think I have a boyfriend? Who?"

"Please don't," Jongin whispers, looking back at the floor.

It's like when Chanyeol had just met him, never looking him in the eye, timid and skittish like they don't even know each other. It makes Chanyeol's stomach clench unpleasantly, and he reaches out for Jongin who recoils like his hands will burn his skin. Chanyeol feels close to panicking, his breathing fast and shallow with his heart in his throat as Jongin mumbles "sorry, I'm sorry" over and over before backing out of the room. Chanyeol sits back down heavily, trying to squash the sick feeling in his stomach.

 

 

Jongin rushes to his room, ignoring his mother's calls as he slams the door behind him. His chest is tightening painfully and he's struggling to get his breathing back to normal, sight blurring and he clamps a hand over his mouth to muffle the sounds from spilling out. His room is dark and he's eternally grateful that the sun is tucked away because it helps to hide his face when his mother barges in before she's even finished knocking on his door.

"Jongin?" she calls as he lies on his stomach, face turned towards the wall."What's wrong?"

"Nothing mum." He tucks his head into the crook of his elbow. "Just tired."

"Are you sure because -"

"I said I'm fine," he snaps and immediately regrets it. "I'm sorry, I just want to sleep."

His mother stands there for the longest time until she finally says softly, "sleep well baby, I love you" and Jongin waits until he hears the door click shut before he allows himself to cry.

 

 

 

Jongin is scared to go to art class, his heart beating double-time as his feet drag even if the bell has already rung to signal the start of class. He searches the room as soon as he steps inside for Chanyeol and wishes he hadn't because Chanyeol is staring right at him in Jongin's usual seat and Jongin doesn't know what to do, pinned to the spot with Chanyeol's worried gaze. Their teacher calls for him to take his seat so she can start the class and he scurries to the seat next to Chanyeol, trying to put as much distance between them as possible, steadfastly ignoring the feeling of Chanyeol's eyes on him. He doesn't understand why Chanyeol is even acting like this, why he looked so sad and almost spooked when Jongin turned up. He waits until the teacher allows them to start working and he makes a beeline to grab his painting from where he keeps it stored safely.

A warm body presses up to his side and he takes a sharp breath in, wanting to push Chanyeol away and yet pull him closer still - instead he just stands there breathing harshly, his stomach swooping low when Chanyeol's hand rests on the base of his spine.

"Hey can we talk? Like, after class?" Chanyeol leans down to whisper in his ear, and Jongin's stomach flips for a completely different reason, and he shivers as Chanyeol's breath fans down beneath the collar of his shirt.

"I don't think -"

"Please," he pleads and Jongin's traitorous heart makes him look up into Chanyeol's eyes, imploring as his lips lift in the ghost of a sad smile.

"Okay."

 

His traitorous mind makes him slip away before Chanyeol has finished packing up his paints at the end of class and he feels queasy as he decides that he will avoid Chanyeol until his heart will stop thudding so hard in his chest.

 

 

 

"So I know you're clingy normally," Joonmyun comments lightly at lunch, pausing only to take another bite of his sandwich. "But this is like, next level."

"Shut up." Jongin doesn't think Joonmyun really minds though because he's still letting Jongin curl up into his side, still rubbing his hand up and down Jongin's arm soothingly.

"Do you want to talk about what happened between you and Chanyeol?"

Jongin shifts to look up at Joonmyun who only raises his eyebrows in return. "What makes you think something happened between me and Chanyeol?"

"Please." Joonmyun rolls his eyes. "You've been avoiding him - even is phys-ed, and that's a feat seeing as you're still partnering up. Plus I have sources. And eyes. And these eyes see Chanyeol walking around like a kicked puppy."

"I love puppies," Jongin says, huffing when Joonmyun purses his lips. "Fine we won't talk about puppies and how adorable they are, especially when they -"

"Jongin."

"He kissed me," he blurts out, slapping a hand over his mouth immediately after.

Joonmyun just looks at him like that's not something Chanyeol shouldn't have done. "So?"

"So?" Jongin repeats, leaning  away to look Joonmyun at eye level. "So? He has a boyfriend. And he still kissed me. And I - I kissed back because I like him so much Joon. I wish I hadn't but -"

"Wait, hold up," Joonmyun puts his sandwich down and turns to face Jongin fully. "Chanyeol has a boyfriend? Since when?"

"I don't know!"

"Wait who do you think he's dating?" Joonmyun narrows his eyes, like he's finally caught on. "You don't still think - oh my god you do!"

He points his finger in Jongin's face, and Jongin bites it without much force. "Do you see why this a problem now? I can't be a homewrecker."

Joonmyun bursts out laughing, positively howling even when Jongin slaps a hand over his mouth, embarrassed and irritated that his friend is laughing at him. He angrily shoves his leftover lunch in his backpack and stands from the table.

"Okay well thanks a lot Joonmyun I'm never talking to you about this ever," he grits out, unable to leave only because Joonmyun's hand snags his wrist and he refuses to let go.

"I'm sorry, really I am," he says, sobering up. "I think you definitely need to talk to Chanyeol about this though. I don't think me explaining anything will help or get through to you properly."

"Hey guys."

 

Both of them turn around to Baekhyun leaning on the table, smiling even though his eyebrows are drawn together. "I am sick of Chanyeol whining about how his life sucks so can someone please explain to me what has happened because I am almost at my limit and I don't know what will happen when he pushes me there."

Jongin swallows thickly, throwing Joonmyun a desperate glance who just sighs. "Maybe you should ask him what happened with Jongin," he says and that was definitely not what Jongin wanted him to say.

"Nothing happened! Everything is fine between us!" Jongin all but shouts, waving his hands in front of him frantically. "I have to go so I'll see you around Baekhyun and you," he leans in close to Joonmyun to whisper, "I will end you."

"He deserves to know, doesn't he?" Joonmyun asks loudly and Jongin clamps a hand over his mouth, which he bats away with a noise of disapproval.

"Whoa something must have happened if you two are squabbling," Baekhyun laughs, but his eyes are serious, concerned, and Jongin can't look at him for too long.

"Chanyeol kissed Jongin." Joonmyun doesn't look the least bit worried and Jongin shakes with fear, of Baekhyun possibly punching him in the face, but mostly anger that's reaching boiling point.

"Fuck you Joonmyun!" is all he says before he's stumbling away, his stomach roiling and god, he just wants to stop feeling like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also thank you so much for 100 kudos on here! it really doesn’t deserve having anyone looking at it let one liking it but all of your comments and kudos are so appreciated thank you! i might post the next chapter up tonight as well huhuhhhh x


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i'm impatient and i want this all up today so double chapter update for the end!  
> thank you so much if you've come this far in the fic, i'm so glad that i've finally finished it!! after so long!   
> this part isn't very long but it's sweet and fluffy just the way i like endings to be ahahaha

Jongin is avoiding everyone and has been for the past week. Chanyeol is completely off-limits, Baekhyun probably wants to kill him, and Joonmyun is an ass. At least Yixing was nice enough to let him sit with him during lunch breaks, not once asking why and even sharing his food with Jongin so he is definitely a Good Friend. Jongin's studying for his history class when Yixing taps his leg and he looks up, following where Yixing is pointing at a frowning Joonmyun who is marching up to the table.

"What the hell Jongin?" he cocks his hip, crosses his arms and Jongin frowns back.

"What?"

"You've been avoiding me." Jongin almost sneers but he see the hurt in his friend's eyes, and even though Joonmyun most definitely did the wrong thing, Jongin sort of misses his best friend. "How about we talk. Please?"

"Yeah, okay," Jongin mumbles, slinging his backpack over his shoulder and waving bye to Yixing who smiles back, waving his spoon.

 

He follows Joonmyun out near the field where they run track, plopping down on the grass when Joonmyun pats the spot next to him. The breeze is nice out here and Jongin sighs, letting himself be pulled into Joonmyun's side so he can pet Jongin's hair.

"Listen I just want to say I'm sorry," Joonmyun starts, fingers scraping gently over his scalp, calming. "I thought me explaining what was going on would help you, help the whole situation but you weren't ready and I didn't think about that so I'm sorry. I really, honestly, did it to help you. It was with good intentions."

"Thank you," Jongin says, the silence peaceful as he thinks. "I just don't understand how you thought that would help."

"You really should talk to Chanyeol," Joonmyun says and Jongin's eyes flutter closed. "I mean it. It wasn't my place to say everything to Baekhyun, so I won't say any more, but if you talk to Chanyeol he will explain everything."

"I don't think I can face him," Jongin admits. "I just - what would he have to explain to me? That he led me on for ages?"

Joonmyun shifts to hold Jongin's face in his hands. "You _need_ to speak to Chanyeol. No more running okay? I promise you, it will all make sense if you talked it out with him."

"Alright." Jongin takes a deep breath in. "I'll talk to him."

 

 

Chanyeol is staring at the ground as Jongin approaches him, and it feels like the first class of physical education when Jongin had been too awestruck to even speak to him, but instead of awe it's just nerves, jittering around his body when he steps in line with Chanyeol.

"Hi," he whispers and Chanyeol jerks his head up, mouth open in surprise.

"I - hey."

Jongin shifts from one foot to another, folding his arms over his chest defensively. "Can we talk after class?"

"You're not going to bail on me again are you?" Chanyeol jokes, but he isn't really smiling and Jongin feels even worse.

"No," he shakes his head for emphasis. "I promise."

"Okay," he says softly, giving Jongin a more genuine smile and Jongin smiles back, his heart hammering away like it always does whenever he's near the other.

The running does him good, keeping pace with Chanyeol instead of sprinting away like he normally does, the cool air clearing his head and the sunshine warming his skin. He's sweaty and a mess by the time class is over, but he thinks the running has spent all his energy to be nervous as he strides over to where Chanyeol is holding his bag out for him.

"Thanks," he says and motions with his head for Chanyeol to follow him.

 

He leads him to the other side of the field where there's a line of trees planted along the perimeter of the school, leaning against a sturdy trunk and scuffing his foot against a raised root. Maybe his nerves have a reserve because his stomach is erupting in butterflies now that they are alone.

"Okay, so..." he starts but frowns, not really sure how to go about this. "Um, Joonmyun said you wanted to talk?"

"Why do you think I have a boyfriend?" Chanyeol blurts out, his cheeks reddening but he doesn't break eye contact.

That wasn't what Jongin expected. "Why wouldn't I?" he frowns, crossing his arms again.

"Who do you think I'm dating?" he asks instead and this isn't anything how Jongin was imagining it would be.

"Baekhyun?" he forms it like a question. Shouldn't that be obvious? "I'm not really following here."

"Baekhyun and I are just friends," Chanyeol says but Jongin doesn't look convinced. "Seriously. He's dating someone."

"Who?"

"I don't know, he won't tell me. Something about 'when the time is right for the both of us' or whatever. But please believe me when I say that Baekhyun and I aren't dating. God that would be so gross."

Jongin's head feels a little dizzy and his heart is thumping wildly in his ribcage, brain short-circuiting. "So - you guys aren't...?"

"No!" Chanyeol scrunches his face up until realisation dawns. "Is that why you ran out on me when we kissed?" Jongin blushes but nods. "And all the times we all hung out together?"

"I thought -" he shakes his head. "I'm just..."

"I've liked you for a long time," Chanyeol admits, his gaze steady on Jongin's face, trying to gauge his reaction. "Since before we even got paired up. I was so happy when we were."

 

Jongin thinks if his heart beats any faster he might pass out; his legs are already feeling unsteady. Chanyeol takes a step forward, and another when Jongin doesn't pull away until both of his hands are splayed on the tree trunk on either side of Jongin's head.

"I remember watching you in art class, at how at ease you were and I wished I would have had the courage to talk to you. But I could never bring myself to."

"Why?" Jongin whispers. "Why would you like me?"

"Because you're sweet and shy," Chanyeol answers easily, leaning closer. "You're funny and sarcastic and so cute it drives me crazy."

He brings one hand to cup Jongin's face, his thumb running over his cheek. "Also seeing you in your dance outfits, oh my god."

"But they're just old clothes," Jongin says, blushing furiously but feeling fuzzy all over when Chanyeol just laughs.

"I like you a lot Jongin."

"I like you too," he confesses, unable to look Chanyeol in the eye as he says so. "Is it hot or-?"

"Jongin," Chanyeol calls and his eyes draw back down to Chanyeol's face, his smile sweet and full of affection. "Can I kiss you?"

"Please," Jongin breathes.

 

Chanyeol closes the distance between them, pressing a fleeting kiss on Jongin's lips, chaste and unfulfilling and Jongin needs more. He curl his hands into Chanyeol's shirt and pulls him against him, kissing him harder and more eager, his mouth dropping open as he whines softly. The breeze is cool but Chanyeol is warm pressed up against him, one hand tilting Jongin's head up and the other snaking around to the small of his back, sliding up underneath his shirt to press against warm skin. Jongin feels dizzy but he can't stop, Chanyeol soft and giving even when he bites at his lower lip, earning him a groan that sends pleasure skittering through Jongin's body.

Everything feels too hot and Jongin gasps, his arms circling around Chanyeol's shoulders and fingers clinging when Chanyeol kisses along his jaw, sucking hard when he gets to Jongin's neck and Jongin arches, a strangled moan leaving his mouth.

"Chanyeol," he manages out, feeling hazy, and his pants are starting to feel too tight across his groin.

"Yes?"

Jongin doesn't really know what he was going to ask, and even if he did, Chanyeol sliding his hand down to squeeze Jongin's ass definitely clears Jongin's mind of all thought. His moan is muffled by Chanyeol kissing him and god, this is so much better than last time, Jongin's skin tingling all over as he kisses back just as frantically.

Chanyeol pulls away to draw a ragged breath in and Jongin whines as cool air washes over him. "We're gonna have to stop," he rasps out and Jongin's knees tremble at the sound of his voice. "I don't think the teachers would appreciate us humping against each other at school."

Jongin lets out a puff of laughter, readjusting his shirt and pressing his cooler hands to his warm face. "Do- do you want to come over to mine?"

Chanyeol swallows visibly and Jongin's licks over his swollen lips, not missing the way Chanyeol's eyes drop to his mouth. "Yeah," he breathes out and Jongin doesn't think he's ever moved so fast in his life.

 

Jongin peeks his head through the front door, glancing around for any sign of life. "Hello?" he calls out, straightening and making way for Chanyeol to enter. He leads the way to his room, butterflies erupting in his stomach, closing the door and locking it and before he can finish putting his backpack down Chanyeol is spinning him around and crowding him against the door, kissing him urgently as his hands slide up Jongin's chest. The pads of his thumbs skim over his nipples and Jongin squeaks into the other's mouth, back arching into the touch as he grips onto Chanyeol like his life depends on it.

"You drive me crazy," Chanyeol pants. "So crazy."

"Bed," Jongin instructs and Chanyeol groans, resting his head against Jongin's shoulder for a second before moving them both to the bed, pulling Jongin with him as he falls back. He smiles up at Jongin, his hair fanning out around his head and Jongin can't believe this is really happening, that Chanyeol is here beneath him, soft and sweet and his.

He kisses Chanyeol slowly, pressing himself flush along his body, letting his hands trail down Chanyeol's sides to explore. His fingertips graze down his clothed thighs and Chanyeol move his legs out from underneath Jongin to bracket them around his hips, and Jongin grinds down without thinking and the noise that rips from Chanyeol's throat startles a laugh out of him.

"That- was not- fair," Chanyeol says between ragged breaths and he drags his hands down Jongin's back to his ass with a smirk. "My turn."

He uses his hold to roll his hips up whilst bringing Jongin's down and Jongin's head drops into the crook of Chanyeol's neck, whining as Chanyeol keeps moving as he mouths along his shoulder. "Chanyeol," he groans, his whole body alight. "Chanyeol."

"Fuck Jongin." His head falls back onto the bed and Jongin sucks hard on Chanyeol's neck. "Shit!"

He feels Chanyeol shudder beneath him and that's all it takes to send Jongin over the edge, moaning Chanyeol's name as he ruts forward, riding out his orgasm. He feels sticky and hot but he feels too spent to move from where he's slumped over Chanyeol, both their chests heaving as they catch their breath.

"Well," Chanyeol says as he swallows over the dryness in his mouth. "That was unexpected."

Jongin snorts. "Yeah."

"I think it may be an awkward time to ask but what the hell," Chanyeol says and Jongin frowns as he lifts his head. "Would you like to go out with me Jongin?"

Jongin laughs, loud in the quiet room. " _That_ was unexpected. I thought we sort of figured that out before we dry-humped against each other," he says, feeling the flush rise in his cheeks.

"Are you getting shy on me now Kim Jongin?" Chanyeol pokes his cheek and Jongin nips at his finger. "And no, I never actually got to ask you out so here we are."

"You're such an idiot," he mumbles but leans in to press a soft kiss against Chanyeol's lips. "Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. jongin is still awkward after they start dating but chanyeol finds it cuTE AS HECK and riles jongin up as often as he can  
> 2\. baekhyun and joonmyun announce they've been dating after chankai get together and i might do a little spin-off of those two but like lol we'll see
> 
> anywho thank you again if you've finished this fic! it's been a long time since i started it and it's such a relief to have it finished! i hope you enjoyed whatever this mess is xx


End file.
